two powers unite
by dragon knight inferno
Summary: what if sonic and blazes's worlds were more connected then they realized it turns out that there worlds were one but because of evil they split and because of that sonic and blaze couldn't be together so now there world combing again and this time sonic won't let some ancient evil stop him from telling blaze he loves sonic and blaze will fight run jump and fight for each other


Prologue when worlds collide

Mobodoon castle hedgehog 9 years ago

Sonic the hedgehog was walking while holding his mother's hand but then he lets go and see some thing important and he asks " mom what dose that say"

Aleena reads " the powers west and east different worlds separate lives in the greatest peril the power untie and two become one

Sonic asks " what's that mom it is an old story "

Aleena responds " yes before my time would like to hear it"

Sol castle sol 9 years ago

In blazes room

Miranda reads the story " long ago there was a powerful kingdom made up two powers they lived peace for long time until an evil warlord started a civil war so two powers split the kingdom into two until the day they become one again then end

Blaze says "thanks mom that was the best story ever "

Miranda responds " your welcome good night blaze"

Blaze responds " good night mom"

Sol 9 years later

Blaze says " the powers east and west different worlds separate lives in the greatest peril the powers unite and two become one I wonder if the story is true

Marine yells " oy Sheila you payin attention I think I've found her yep the ruby sol emerald "

Blaze responds " well throw it here and then meet me back at boat I'm going to do one more sweep around the island and then I'll meet you there "

Marine says " sure thing mate "

Blaze catch's the emerald and begins to walk and then ground begins to shake around her and falls through a hole that formed around her

Marine's eyes widen as runs for the hole and yells " blaze no"

Mobius the emerald coast sonic's private beach

Sonic says " well well look what I found the green emerald "

Then ground begins shake

Sonic then says " well there goes my day she'll be calling any minute

Then a portal opens in the sky

Sonic says " what the hell is that it looks like something falling out of the sky "

Sonic grabs binoculars and looks through them and says " that's not thing it's a person and not just any one its blaze well my day might not so bad after all time to fly "

Sonic powers up and then takes flight

In the air

Sonic catch's blaze says " gotcha "

Blaze wakes up and says " Huh what the hell how'd I get in the air whose holding me he's so cozy "

Sonic looks down and says " well good sleeping beauty how'd sleep

Blaze blushes and responds " pretty good thanks to you hey when could fly "

Sonic says " since the last time I went super "

Sonic lands by his house

Blaze says " um sonic you can put down now "

Sonic blushes and sets her down and responds " uhh sorry bout that

Then his iphone 4s rings his ring tone is his world by crush 40

Sonic answer's it " hello oh it you what do you want

Mobotroplis castle acorn airship pad

Sally responds " didn't you feel that quake awhile ago

Sonic says " feel I was in it any way I know why you called on my way oh and I 'm bringing a friend" he hangs up and says to blaze " want to come with me "blaze responds " sure sounds like fun of course I'll go

In the blue typhoon hanger

Sonic yells " yo tails get the dropship ready were heading out

Tails yells " okay ' then he preps the catapult for launch and sonic and blaze get in to launch position

The dropship launches is now in the air going at speeds up mach 3

Sonic turns on the auto pilot and says " so is there anything you want to talk about "

Blaze asks " who was that on the phone

Sonic responds "well buckle up its going to be a rough story that she was girlfriend everything fine our relationship was then one night walking hallway then I her crying and she saying I'm sorry I couldn't save you and that you died for no reason if there was could do differently was to stop shooting you and knew who she was talking she that rat of skunk Geoffrey

And she said I will always love you for all moments we had you one that got way so go out on balcony and say " hey sally who crying about could be Geoffrey oh yes it is if you love him so much why don't be with him were over so she left and stood banging my fist against the railing " and we been at it ever since"

Blaze responds " oh that's to bad " but her mind she was yes all right I've got a shot with him

Sonic says were approaching sonic on the radio " castle acorn flight control this is chaos beast dropship 2 here to pick up sally and friends "

Control tower responds " roger dropship 2 sally's waiting on pad 3"

Landing pad 3

The dropship 2 lands sonic walks out and says " okay everybody the plane's leaving" the ship takes off

Sonic turns on the auto pilot

Sonic says " everybody this is princess blaze form sol I've known her for 2 years sonic says to blaze " okay that's bunnie over there in the cowboy hat

that's rotor with the glasses and this is sally the one I told you about "

Bunnie waves

Rotor says "hey there blaze "

Blaze says " hey everybody "

Sally walks up and says " so how'd sonic rope in to his adventures

Blaze responds " well you see the funny thing is me sonic have the same job were both guardians of the emeralds and we both had the same goal and then we became fast friends "

Sally laughs and says " wait actually believe that story sonic is a prince

You actually think any one would want sonic to guard the emeralds

Blaze responds " well sonic does a great job as the protector

Sally responds " well sonic is a prince and if he took responsibility for his country then we'd be better off "

Blaze eyes widen and she says " sonic you're a prince "

Sonic responds " look sally that's your thing I prefer my thing like being a hero"

Mobodoon castle hedgehog 2:00 pm in the briefing room

King max says " ah sally you're here and so is sonic good"

Aleena responds " yes sonic its good to see you again

Sonic says " yeah hi mom any who mom I want to introduce you to an old friend this is princess blaze the cat" points to blaze "and this is my mom queen Aleena " points to Aleena "

Aleena and blaze hug

King max responds " can we start the meeting"

Sonic says " sure your highness "

2 hours later

Sonic says " look I'll handle this my way the way that has worked I'll get my emeralds and blaze hers and look we have 1 one of each I'll assemble my in a couple days that will give tails enough time finish the emerald radar "

Aleena responds "get it done"

Emerald coast sonic's estate

Blaze says "well I'll see you tomorrow" she starts to walk

Sonic grabs her shoulder and says " where are you going why don't you stay at my house there's plenty of room

Blaze responds " sonic I don't want impose "

Sonic grabs her hand and she blushes and he says " nonsense follow me "

In the mansion upstairs

Sonic says "here's your room " he opens the door and blaze eyes widen

Blaze responds " its beautiful sonic did decorate your self

Sonic says " no my sister Sonia did you'll meet her tomorrow any way I'm right across the hall and for dinner is pizza it will be here in twenty you get settle in"

Sonic leaves

Blaze says " wow this room is so cool and right across the hall from sonic this will be great I can't wait to tell him I love him"


End file.
